


Знакомство с родителями или Необдуманные поступки детей и их последствия для взрослых

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Series: Наперекор [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: После того, как Магнус с Алеком сбежали, чтобы устроить свадьбу по своим правилам, не все это поняли...





	Знакомство с родителями или Необдуманные поступки детей и их последствия для взрослых

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213757298.htm
> 
> Примечание: Сиквел к миди "Наперекор"
> 
> Размещение только с разрешения автора.

В сумеречном мире Нью-Йорка царило идеальное, просто поразительное спокойствие. Никто никого не ел, не кусал, не пил кровь и, похоже, на всякий случай даже не трахался. Напуганные временным всплеском активности нефилимов, в течение пары часов прочесавших весь город и заглянувших под каждый камень, демоны затаились в своих измерениях, решив не трогать примитивных, ну, как минимум до конца недели, а то и ещё дольше. Во избежание.

Здание Института было окутано если не гробовой, то драматической тишиной уж точно. Те, кто задержался после экстренного рейда по Нью-Йорку, в поисках своего руководителя и его, как выяснилось, уже мужа, и на начало разборок не успел, вели себя безупречно: говорили почти бесшумно, беспрекословно исполняли указания и, кажется, даже научились телепортироваться. Первым лицам Института повезло меньше: вот уже полчаса, как они находились в главном зале, украшенном к свадебной церемонии, привязанные праздничными лентами к праздничным же (в кремовых чехлах) стульям. Невесть как затесавшийся в компанию сумеречных охотников Рафаэль рассматривал ленты, по-змеиному шипевшие при малейшем движении, с возмущением мастера своего дела, которого пытался переплюнуть какой-то юнец. Джейс и Мариз с Робертом изображали крайнюю степень непричастности, изучая пол, стены и витражи, Клэри с Изабель восторженно пялились на сидевшего на алтаре человека. Лидия пока не определилась.

— Итак, — почти ласково протянул тот, закинув ногу на ногу, и все присутствующие, опять же, кроме Рафаэля, почти синхронно вздрогнули, — может быть, я неясно выразился. Вы, конечно, молодцы, что организовали поиски и обнаружили беглецов, но меня всё ещё интересует один вопрос: почему мой Магнус сбежал?

Человек был смугл кожей, так что белые костюм и рубашка смотрелись на нём просто ослепительно, а алая бабочка — словно её окунули в кровь. На его пальцах теснились массивные перстни. Узкое, с резковатыми чертами лицо тронула щетина, тонкие губы перебрасывали мундштук с дымившей вишнёвым ароматом сигаретой из одного уголка рта в другой. Картину довершали терновый венец в волосах, которые стояли дыбом в блестящем начёсе, и уже знакомые всем — но по другому человеку — лимонно-золотые кошачьи глаза.

Принц Ада, Высший демон и просто падший ангел Асмодей был уже на взводе и слишком сдерживался для того, чтобы заметить: всякий взгляд на него прекрасной половины пленников оборачивался мечтательными, томными вздохами, а взгляды Джейса с Робертом — судорожными попытками нашарить отобранное при входе в зал оружие.

— Хорошо, зайдём с другой стороны. Я узнаю, что мой единственный на этот момент сынок наконец собирается жениться, — Асмодей начал загибать пальцы. — Переношу пытки трёхсот пятидесяти задир, перепоручаю свежепреставившихся изменников Азазелю — а он изменников ненавидит, знаете, сколько пришлось ему наобещать и как уговаривать? Раскидываю все прочие дела, мчусь к сыну на свадьбу и что же обнаруживаю? — он всплеснул руками, и Клэри с Изабель, несмотря на одёргивающее замечание Мариз, счастливо вздохнули. Лидия начала влюблённо моргать. — Мой Магнус уже женился, будучи на каких-то Гавайях!

— Ну, так все претензии к ним тогда, — вставил Джейс, настороженно косившийся на кончик ленты, чересчур близко подобравшейся к его лицу. По странному, весьма подозрительному стечению обстоятельств, лента напоминала утиный клюв.

Отмахнувшийся от него Асмодей повторил:

— Вы понимаете? Мой сын женился без меня!

— Соболезную, — прочистив горло, осторожно сказал Роберт, а Клэри, подперев подбородок рукой, посмотрела с искренним сочувствием:

— Как ужасно!

— Ну, а поскольку Магнус слишком любит меня, чтобы обманывать, я делаю вывод, что убежал он не по своей воле. И хочу выяснить, почему, — кивком поставил он громкую точку в своей речи. Его сигарета уже успела потухнуть, и Асмодей, заменив её, зажёг снова, щелчком выпустив пару искр. — Так вот, я слушаю.

В принципе, к регулярному появлению в Институте нижнемирцев уже давно привыкли, времена менялись: сначала Клэри Фрэй притащила своего друга, вскоре ставшего вампиром, затем Верховный маг Бруклина зачастил… Ко вторжению же демонов привыкли не очень. И то, что один из Высших демонов, оказавшийся отцом Магнуса Бейна и, де-юре, роднёй половине всех присутствовавших, придёт разбираться из-за сорванной свадьбы, было… несколько неожиданно. Немного. Самую чуточку. И совсем не поэтому все находившиеся в здании нефилимы передвигались на цыпочках (если вообще передвигались). И уж тем более не потому, что возникшего на пороге Института Асмодея не восприняли всерьёз: парк вокруг, укрытый чарами от примитивных, весело полыхал ало-золотым пламенем.

— Вы знаете, думаю, я смогу, вам помочь, — со всей своей обольстительностью протянула Изабель, и Асмодей заинтересованно посмотрел на неё. После получаса бестолково потраченного времени неожиданное желание нефилимов сотрудничать здорово воодушевляло. — Очень может быть, что…

— Это вы Джейса спросите, — звонко перебила её Клэри и показала возмущённой сопернице язык. — Они же с Алеком парабатай, он должен знать.

— Чего-о?! — тот едва не вскочил со стула, благо зашипевшие змеи-ленты удержали его на месте. — На меня даже не смотрите. Я мысли Алека читать не умею, это больше по части Магнуса.

— В самом деле? Магнус уже и такое умеет? — переспросив, Асмодей, неожиданно для всех и себя самого утёр скупую мужскую слезу. — Как мой сын вырос, а я даже и не заметил. Дела, работа...

— Молодец, Джейс, — одобрительно зашептал тому Роберт, — заговаривай ему зубы, а там и подмога из Идриса подоспеет.

— Вы такой заботливый отец! — расплылись Изабель и Клэри в одинаково идиотских улыбках. Лидия же, подавшись вперёд, сколько позволяли путы, страстно смотрела на Асмодея.

Впору было что-то подозревать, что Асмодей и сделал. Конечно, конкретно эта девушка к семье его теперешних родственников не принадлежала, но мало ли, безумие заразно.

— И вообще, это всё Иззи, её и мучайте, — мстительно выдал Джейс, не услышав Роберта. — Она к парням пристала словно банный лист. Одних костюмов сотню примерили, мне Алек рассказывал!

Переключив внимание на темноволосую, с губами цвета костров Ада сумеречную охотницу, Асмодей убрал с лица привычную, ни к чему не обязывающую улыбку. Это она большинство его собеседников ни к чему не обязывала, а тут один Люцифер знает, что бы девицы — эта и её рыженькая соседка — подумали.

Похоже, все представительницы женского пола были как минимум… несколько оторваны от реальности. Надежды на конструктивный диалог, возросшие было, вновь начали таять.

Поведя плечом, Изабель обворожительно улыбнулась.

— Изабель! — сдержанно повысила голос Мариз, но это не помогло.

— Что за дурацкая привычка всё сваливать на кого угодно, кроме себя? Я, между прочим, лучшее для них выбирала! Алек без моих наставлений пришёл бы на собственную свадьбу в обычной чёрной футболке.

— Это ужасно, — Асмодей вздрогнул, прижав ладонь к виску. — Нам с Магнусом абсолютно не идёт чёрный.

— Так я вас и спасла, — Изабель снова заулыбалась. — И костюмов было не сто, а всего лишь двадцать. И штук двадцать было бутоньерок. Кстати, а что вы делаете сегодня вечером?

— Нет, бутоньерок было тридцать, — неожиданно вступила Клэри, не дав Асмодею ни возразить на замечание на счёт вечера, ни вообще его толком осознать. — Просто я рисую — хотите, кстати, портрет? Никогда ещё не рисовала обнажённую натуру… Ой! Джейс, отстань! Так вот, я сделала эскиз бутоньерок, а потом мы решили немного поиграть с цветом, ну и чуть-чуть изменили в самом конце композицию...

Издав какой-то нервный звук, Асмодей взмахом руки велел ей замолчать, но, увы, у него всегда были проблемы с контролем ангельских потомков.

— Но это же смешно: думать, будто они сбежали из-за бутоньерок! — не унималась та. — Я, в конце концов, сделала такие, какие они и просили: синие с золотым.

— Весь в меня. Так же консервативен в цветах.

— Тогда, значит, это из-за дизайна свадебных открыток, — вдруг припечатала всех Мариз и задержала на недовольно нахмурившихся девушках сердитый взгляд. — И не вздумайте возражать. Вы и так уже достаточно нагородили.

Ну, хоть кто-то сохранял благоразумие, что не могло не радовать. Асмодей попытался было грозно взглянуть на сватью, чтобы выложила всё как на духу, однако не вышло. Именно получив приглашение на свадьбу, Принц Ада, побросав дела, метнулся в мир живых, растрогавшись до слёз так, что на Земле это долго ещё аукалось чередой ураганов.

— Ну нет, — сказал он и припомнил, с какой хитрой миной Итуриэль (как смертные умудрились припахать ангела подработать курьером — отдельная история) вручал конверт. Яда, конечно, в его глазах было немерено, но и зависти тоже. — С ними всё в порядке, даже очень.

При этих словах все женщины, как могли из-за пут, горделиво и кокетливо приосанились. Ещё больше озадаченный и встревоженный их поведением Асмодей совсем не заметил, как посмотрели мужчины: Джейс мысленно шинковал его на части ангельским клинком, а Роберт, пусть и выглядел более сдержанно, явно воображал нечто подобное. Рафаэль же, нашедший общий язык со своей лентой и свернувший её в кольцо, поудобнее устроился в кресле и явно наслаждался ситуацией.

— Так, стоп. Если это не из-за одежды, аксессуаров или пригласительных…

— Мальчишник, — безапелляционно заявила Лидия. — Если ты, Джейс, как и обещал, заказал Алеку мужской стриптиз, то неудивительно, почему они оба сбежали. Неизвестно, какой подарок ты им на свадьбу приготовил…

— Самый лучший!

Асмодей поддержал его негодование, но по своей причине:

— Мэм, вы что-то имеете против мужского стриптиза?

— Лично я — нет, — томный взгляд подтверждал её слова, и Асмодей немного нервно поёжился. С двумя сумеречными охотницами он справился бы одной левой, а вот если подключится третья — чары придётся накладывать обеими руками. — Особенно в исполнении того, кто сидит прямо напротив меня в таком потрясающе узком костюме… — Роберт и Джейс подавились воздухом, и он их очень понимал. — Но вот Магнус бы не одобрил.

— С чего это вдруг? Мы с ним, было дело, однажды очень даже хорошо потанце… — он остановился, но, похоже, слишком поздно. Влюблённые взгляды стали ещё настойчивей, а внимание — назойливей, и надо было как-то спасать ситуацию. — Проехали. Ну, и что дальше?

До сих пор молчавший Роберт не выдержал:

— А я считаю, это наша вина.

— Наша? Смею напомнить, я поддержала в конце концов его выбор, — высокомерно ответила Мариз, — это ты никакого участия в подготовке принимать не захотел.

— Правда? — хищно поинтересовался Асмодей, призывая уже третью по счёту сигарету. Его оскалу в такие моменты мог позавидовать и тираннозавр, неудивительно, что Роберт поёжился. — Значит, вы с женой в разводе?

— Не совсем, но…

Если помешательство женской части семейства Асмодей мог ещё принять за временное, то этот факт значительно портил портрет этого Александра Лайтвуда, которого Магнус выбрал себе в мужья.

— Какая неприятность. А вдруг это на вашем сыне сказалось? Магнус-то не упоминал… Говорил, говорил же я ему, приводил на смотрины проверенных демонов, а он выбрал нефилима! Вот Геката, как невеста, чем плоха была, вы мне скажите? Ну, или если ему нравятся парни — а я вообще-то толерантный демон, — так женился бы на Азазеле или вообще гарем завёл бы, я предлагал подарить на день рожденья, а он!.. — Асмодей махнул рукой. — Но так о чём это я? Не советую вот так дистанцироваться от ребёнка. Упустишь его из виду на пару десятков лет, и на тебе: то Микеланджело в постель затащит, то с пантеоном перуанских богов заочно перессорится, то вообще с нефилимами спутается. Без обид, в отличие от вас, я, напоминаю, вообще-то толерантный.

— Но я имел в виду, что, возможно, нам не следовало так уж контролировать сборы. Алек с Магнусом — взрослые, они наверняка хотели сами всё сделать.

— Ну да, как же, — фыркнула Клэри, — справились бы они без нас со свадебным тортом?

Изабель гордо выпятила грудь, не забыв при этом искоса глянуть на Асмодея, — произведено ли нужное впечатление.

— Я сама пекарню выбирала! Хотела, конечно, собственными руками приготовить, но никто же здесь не ценит мои кулинарные способности.

— Я ценю, — подал голос позабытый Рафаэль, и Асмодей внезапно проникся к нему симпатией. Поначалу казавшийся конкурентом в своём стильном костюме и с вампирским обаянием, тот молчал, и это делало его здесь едва ли не самым адекватным. — Всего за месяц знакомства с тобой я пополнил коллекцию ядов Магнуса больше, чем за последние двадцать лет.

— А ты не ревнуй!

— А я и не ревную. Саймон пусть ревнует.

— Господа, — процедил Асмодей, чьи сомнения в здравомыслии новоиспечённых родственников только усиливались и усиливались, — по-моему, мы отвлеклись от проблемы.

— Неа, — сердито сдувая чёлку, ответил за всех Джейс, — мы помним: почему Алек с Магнусом сбежали и как вернуть их обратно.

— Но я уверяю, — встряла взволнованная Изабель, — торты здесь абсолютно ни при чём. Я вот даже сама пострадала при дегустации: шутка ли, восемь разных вкусов!

— Вы забыли спросить про список гостей, цвета одежды для дружек и выбор отеля для первой брачной ночи, — великодушно подсказал Рафаэль глубоко задумавшемуся Асмодею, и остальные после короткой паузы заговорили почти одновременно:

— Точно, это из-за номера.

— Попрошу, я им вообще-то Хилтон забронировала, чем плохо?!

— А я предупреждала, Джейс, что костюм шафера нам всем ещё ой как аукнется!

— Если бы ты не заставляла менять его так часто!..

Асмодей наблюдал за пререкавшимися нефилимами, едва-едва сохраняя невозмутимый вид, а здешний Институт — целым. И вот с этими людьми Магнус общался последний год? Неудивительно, что он стал нервным, дёрганым и совершенно отдалился от отца. Ему бы на недельку в Эдом, отдохнуть, выспаться. Да и почему Магнус выбрал парня-нефилима, понятно, при таких-то безумных в любви девушках. Нет, точно надо было подарить ему на двухсотлетие гарем, чтобы с личной жизнью не мучился.

У самого Принца Ада медленно, но верно начиналась мигрень, которой он не страдал с тех самых пор, как его единственный (пока) сын вырос и научился в полной мере пользоваться своими колдовскими силами.

— И зачем ты это сделал? — мрачно спросил он у Рафаэля, и тот пожал плечами:

— Хотел узнать, зачем я здесь, а просто задать вопрос не представлялось возможным.

— Из всех доступных мне земных созданий ты лучше всех знаешь Магнуса. Значит, должен понимать, что же именно толкнуло его на такой жестокий по отношению ко мне поступок.

— Ну, кто бы его ни доконал, он точно находится в этой комнате, — заметил вампир, и Асмодей не мог не согласиться.

Его самого эти потомки ангельских кровей укатали до желания прямо тут открыть портал в родное пекло и нырнуть туда, к привычным и приятным воплям ужаса и отчаяния. Горстка нефилимов оказалась гораздо более шумной, даже чем все пленники в подконтрольной Асмодею части Ада.

— Слушайте-слушайте! Я нашёл, где они конкретно на Гавайях: Магнус зачекинился в Хилтоне на Вайкики, так что…

С надеждой вскинувшись, Асмодей посмотрел на ещё одного вампира, влетевшего в зал и остановившегося в растерянности от открывшейся картины. Парень глуповато моргал, рассматривая друзей, а Асмодея он что, намеренно игнорировал?

Кому-то очень не повезёт, если после смерти он попадёт в Ад.

— А, это… Я, конечно, заранее извиняюсь, если чего-то там не догоняю в ваших ангельских разборках…

Ангельских? Ради такого дела можно и попросить, чтобы парень уж точно оказался в Аду.

— … но что вы тут все делаете?

— Мы — вроде как пытаемся выяснить, чего это Алек и Магнус устроили себе свадьбу сами, — ядовито пояснил Джейс, — а вот эти, — он махнул связанными руками сначала в сторону девушек, потом Асмодея, — пытаются соблазнить его.

Поймав наконец ошарашенно-потерянный взгляд вампира, Асмодей улыбнулся самой доброжелательной из своих улыбок. Икнув, тот нервно рассмеялся и отчётливо попытался сделаться меньше.

— Будем знакомы: я — Асмодей, отец Магнуса.

— Думаю, нам всем не обойтись без тебя, Саймон, — с сарказмом протянул Рафаэль, и Асмодей одобрительно качнул головой. — А то мы в тупике: всё перебрали — ничего не подходит.

— Правильно, и не подойдёт. Мы приложили все усилия, чтобы эта свадьба была самой лучшей и запоминающейся, — Мариз произнесла было это с большим достоинством, однако под конец заговорщицки подмигнула Асмодею, заулыбалась, и всё, это стало последней каплей.

— О, Ангел, Мариз, и ты туда же, — потрясённо выдохнул Роберт.

Надо бежать, пока и юный вампир с дурацким именем Саймон, вытаращившийся на Асмодея так, что вот-вот глаза лопнут, тоже не начал истерически флиртовать.

Зато теперь понятны были абсурдные заявления Итуриэля, что современных нефилимов демонам не одолеть. Конечно, не одолеть, какое уж там. Одни сведут с ума тем, что заговорят зубы и ничего из них не вытянешь; другие будут вешаться на шею при каждом удобном и неудобном случае. Не то чтобы Асмодей был против последнего, но поголовная влюблённость как-то очень сильно напрягала.

— В смысле? — наконец отмер Саймон. — Вы пытаетесь объяснить что-то ему?

— Саймон, не тормози. Конечно, этому красавчику. Ты видишь здесь кого-то другого? Кто бы подумал, что у Магнуса такой молодой и симпатичный отец…

Сердито дёрнув плечом, Клэри влюблённо уставилась на Асмодея, и в голове у того вновь промелькнула мысль: бежать. Судя по плотоядным взглядам, он вполне серьёзно рисковал закончить сегодня своё существование растерзанным на куски либо охочими до демонского тела поклонницами, либо их взревновавшими мужчинами.

— Нет, но разве Магнус не упоминал, что его отец — падший ангел, один из Высших демонов и как бы Принц Ада?

На несколько секунд, пока все молчали, обдумывая услышанное, Асмодей тоже помедлил, создавая портал.

— Чёрт! — выругался Джейс. — Как же мы сразу-то не подумали? Ну, конечно, Магнус сбежал из-за него!

— Побоялся, что свадьбу сорвёт! Одни гаремы демонские чего стоят!

От возмущения Асмодей забыл даже возразить.

— Вот именно! И кто же в этом виноват? Кто предложил позвать отца Магнуса? — гневно спросила Изабель, и все, кроме Роберта и Рафаэля, в один голос ответили:

— Не я!

В сердцах сплюнув, Асмодей одним движением руки всё же открыл портал и, спрыгнув с алтаря, вышагнул уже в коридор отеля на островке Вайкики в Гонолулу. С полученной — ценой стольких нервов! — информацией разыскать Магнуса теперь не составляло никакого труда; Асмодей чеканил шаг к его номеру, весь кипя от негодования, выжигая на роскошном ковре аккуратные чёрные следы от туфель. Ну, возможно, он не мог считаться примерным отцом: поддержание порядка в Аду всё-таки отнимало слишком много времени, — но чтобы Магнус не пожелал увидеть своего родителя на свадьбе! Нонсенс!

Заметив его, Магнус, сооружавший на блюде замысловатую пирамидку из винограда и клубники, будучи в одних лишь плавках, уронил виноградную гроздь.

— А… ты что здесь делаешь?

— Родственники твоего мужа — безумные невежи!

— Э-э-э… — замешательства на лице Магнуса не стало меньше, — а как ты с ними познакомился?

— Получил твоё приглашение на свадьбу, явился и узнал, что вы предпочли обвенчаться тайно. А эти недостойные потомки Разиэля вообразили, будто ты убежал, испугавшись меня. Клянусь Люцифером, если бы я не напоминал себе постоянно, что Институт — родной дом для твоего крылатика, я бы от него камня на камне не оставил.

— Да, разбираться с последствиями было бы потом весьма проблематично. Но они не со зла: нефилимы вообще очень консервативны в части понимания демонов и вообще… — замолчав, тот покорно обнял его, когда Асмодей требовательно раскрыл объятия. — Папа, я вообще-то давно уже вырос для обнимашек. А нефилимы — они нормальные, ты к ним привыкнешь. Только временами утомительны и всё.

— Временами? Они свихнулись все до единого, куда Разиэль только смотрит? Если бы не мои зачарованные змейки-ленты, Магнус, ты мог бы остаться без отца: я пал бы жертвой любвеобильных нефилимов! Ты точно всё ещё хочешь жить со своим крылатиком? — презрительно фыркнув, уточнил он. — Потому что у меня есть с десяток верных демонов, которых прибегут по первому же твоему слову.

— Пап, его зовут Александр, — неожиданно устало уточнил Магнус, — сколько можно повторять? И я не променяю его ни на кого во всех мирах.

— Ладно, допустим, но ты должен согласиться, — выпустив сына, Асмодей поправил сползший было терновый венец, — у него может оказаться дурная наследственность. Сегодня и его мать, и сестра, и несостоявшаяся невеста буквально раздевали меня глазами, а я ведь даже не очаровывал никого!

Отступив, тот критически осмотрел Асмодея с головы до ног и осторожно уточнил:

— А ты ходил в Институт в таком виде?

— Разумеется, — он одёрнул рукава белоснежного пиджака, — я должен был выглядеть эффектно на первой встрече с новыми родственниками.

— И, конечно же, Лилит поцеловал перед уходом из Эдома?

— Магнус, от тебя не убудет называть её мамой, всё-таки мы с ней уже пару тысяч лет как вместе. И да, разумеется, поцеловал, а что… — он замолчал, осознавая. — О, чары Змея-Искусителя, я совсем забыл про них.

— Ты просто давно не был на Земле. Тут уже никакого усиления поцелуем матери всех демонов не нужно, хватило бы одного твоего облика. И все в Институте на тебя запали? — поинтересовался Магнус и, когда Асмодей мрачно кивнул (признавать собственную оплошность не очень-то хотелось), усмехнулся как-то дёрганно: — О, Ангел, не представляю, что сейчас в Институте творится.

— Вот уж о чём тебе точно не нужно думать. Лучше бы вспомнил, что я о тебе очень переживаю, и объяснил наконец, почему сначала позвал на свадьбу, а потом убежал на другой конец света.

Магнусу пришлось дважды повторить свой ответ, чтобы Асмодей, скептически изучая его лицо, скрепя сердце согласился: оказывается, оба жениха внезапно захотели тихую и незамысловатую церемонию для двоих.

— У кого же ты понахватался этой скромности?

— Не всё ли равно? — уклончиво сказал тот. — И вообще, мы планировали по возвращении устроить ещё одну свадьбу для всех, так что ты ничего не пропустишь.

— Да, и это единственное, что успокаивает меня во всей ситуации.

— Я, признаться, не думал, что ты решишь выбраться из Эдома, ты с моего рождения никуда из него не уходил.

— Ты же мой единственный сын, как я мог такое пропустить? — вздохнув, Асмодей устало потёр виски. — Я постараюсь в следующий раз явиться без чар и никого не убить, если наши новые родственники и в адекватном состоянии окажутся такими же раздражающими.

 

Когда Асмодей, коротко поцеловав его в лоб, сотворил портал и исчез в Аду, Магнус прислонился к столешнице, прикусывая ноготь на большом пальце, чтобы не начать нервно смеяться.

— Магнус? Кто это был? — показавшийся в дверях ванной Александр посмотрел на него с неуверенностью и опаской. — Только не говори, что твой…

— Мой отец, именно. Похоже, в поисках нас Асмодей наведался в Институт, а поскольку он по природе своей искуситель, а тут ещё мачеха неосознанно усилила эти чары своим поцелуем… Ты же понимаешь, да, что это означает? — заметив, как тот побледнел, Магнус взъерошил волосы, не зная, чем занять руки. — Мне страшно задуматься, какой грандиозный скандал нас ждёт по возвращении.

— Ну, мы это переживём, — осторожно сказал Александр, приобнимая его и целуя в висок, — ничего особо криминального не произошло, как я понял.

— Слава Ангелу, нет. — Помолчав, Магнус сообразив, хмыкнул. — Хотя да. Теперь папа намеревается прийти на нашу свадьбу в Нью-Йорке.

— Это плохо? — не понял Александр. — Он же вёл себя относительно нормально для демона.

Магнус усмехнулся.

— Он весьма своеобразный. Очень своеобразный, Александр. Тебе повезло, что ты видел его лишь мельком.

— Тогда я не понимаю, ты ведь вроде сам пригласил его, он так сказал.

— Сказал, вот только я не помню, чтобы вписывал его имя в список гостей. Похоже, это сделала Изабель или кто-то из наших добровольных помощников, да разве же теперь разберёшься, кто именно? — но всё-таки Магнус улыбнулся. — Однако это неважно. Я рад. Я не думал, правда, что он придёт: слишком уж привык папа к Эдому. Так что, кто бы ни позвал его, заслужил моё спасибо.


End file.
